The Precision Time Protocol (PTP) is a time-transfer protocol that allows precise synchronization of networks (e.g., Ethernet networks). Typically, accuracy within a few nanoseconds range may be achieved with this protocol when using hardware generated timestamps. Often, this protocol is utilized such that a set of slave devices may determine the offset between time measurements on their clocks and time measurements on a master device.
To date, the use of the PTP time-transfer protocol has been optimized for systems employing single core processors. Latency issues arising from interrupts and memory writes render the implementation of such protocol on other systems inefficient. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.